This application is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/173,073, filed Jun. 3, 2016, entitled “VEHICLE COUPLING LINES STORAGE AND CONTROL ARRANGEMENT,” the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.